This invention is related to a booklet having several sheets of gasket material scored with the outlines of a set of gaskets so that the user can remove an individual gasket member from the booklet when needed.
Servicemen for refrigeration equipment and the like, usually require several gaskets in order to repair equipment, such as the suction and discharge lines of compressors, expansion valves, and so forth.
The gasket shapes are generally standardized for the industry. Different gaskets have different thicknesses. Usually the gaskets are supplied individually so that the user must carry several loose gaskets with him when making his repairs. The loose gaskets are inconvenient to carry. Sometimes a necessary gasket is unavailable.
Some prior art patents related to gasket materials which are scored from a sheet of gasket material or treated so that an individual gasket may be removed, include U.S. Pat. No. 3,583,711 which was issued to Donald E. Engleman, Jun. 8, 1971 for a "Collapsible Sealing Gasket" and U.S. Pat. No. 4,690,413 for an invention by Ernest Adkins, Sep. 1, 1987 for "Gaskets".